A sa recherche
by walily
Summary: COMPLETE ! Traduction de la fic de peachgurl. Hermione est en danger et ses amis vont tout faire pour la tirer des griffes de Vol... pardon de Vous-Savez-Qui ! C'est ne HPHG fic.
1. Chapter one

Titre : A sa recherche   
  
Titre original : Searching for her  
  
Auteur : peachgurl  
  
Traductrice : Walyly  
  
Note de l'auteur : Je suis attachée à mon autre histoire, The Beginning of the End (Le commencement de la Fin), je ne vais donc écrire qu'une courte histoire. Je me demande si elle sera bien, mais bon. C'est parti. * peachgurl *  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
A sa recherche  
  
Il n'y avait plus de retour possible maintenant. Il était déjà trop impliqué là-dedans. La cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front le faisait souffrir. Lorsqu' Harry s'approcha de la grotte du plus haut sommet de la Montagne Noire, il pensa à la raison pour laquelle il était à cet endroit à ce moment-là.  
  
******  
  
«Tout va bien se passer, Harry. C'est juste un été. Rien ne va m'arriver, je t'assure Harry.» Ce furent les derniers mots qu'elle lui dit avant qu'elle ne quitte la gare. Quelques jours plus tôt, Harry avait reçu une lettre troublante de son parrain, Sirius Black.  
  
Harry,  
  
Je sais que tu ne reçoit pas la Gazette du Sorcier, alors je t'en ai envoyé un pour que tu puisses le lire toi-même. L'autre jour, j'étais en réunion avec Cornelius Fudge, quand un nouveau rapport arriva au bureau. Il semble que Voldemort ait pris en otage une fille de Poudlard, de ton niveau. Lis simplement l'article Harry, et parle-moi avant de réagir.  
  
Sirius.  
  
Harry se souvint du choc qu'il avait eu lorqu' il avait lu la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier. Juste là, au centre, il y avait la photo d'une magnifique brunette au yeux marrons. Harry en eut le souffle coupé et fit tombé le journal. Le gros titre était «Voldemort a kidnappé mademoiselle Granger chez elle.»  
  
******  
  
Lorsqu 'Harry atteignit le rebord au-dessus de lui, un rocher lui tomba sur la tête. Il se couvrit rapidement la tête. Puis, utilisant ses bras musclés, il se hissa sur le rebord au dessus de lui. Harry brossa la poussière de ses genoux et regarda devant lui. Devant lui il y a avait une grotte sombre et lugubre. Il prit une grande inspiration et entra.  
  
De l'eau coulait goutte à goutte sur le côté de la paroi rocheuse. De petits yeux regardait Harry tandis qu'il parcourait les galeries de cette grotte qui sentait le moisi. Pendant qu'il marchait le long du couloir, il pensait à sa chère amie, Hermione Granger. L'année passée, ils avaient traverser tellement de choses. Elle l'avait aidé à finir le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et l'avait aidé à comprendre que la mort de Cédric n'était pas de sa faute. Elle était la meilleure amie dont un garçon pouvait rêvé.  
  
Il trouva la dernière salle, mais remarqua qu'il y avait cinq rayons tendant vers la sortie de la pièce. Il s'arrêta un instant, et il entendit alors un caquet malfaisant provenant de l'une des salles.   
  
*Voldemort, pensa Harry en lui-même. Bon je ferais mieux de suivre sa piste.*  
  
Il avança vers le long, sombre couloir d'où le rire provenait. Pendant qu'il était en train de marcher, il visualisait ce qu'il allait trouver au bout de son chemin; une grande, sombre et vague silhouette torturant une adolescente apeurée.  
  
De la sueur moite perla le long de son visage rouge lorsque la scène lui vint à l'esprit. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la fin, il entendit une discussion très pénible.  
  
« Arrête ou je te tue !» hurla Voldemort.  
  
«Que me voulez-vous ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ?» demanda Hermione avec force.   
  
«Ah, fille stupide. J'aurais pensé que toi, Melle Je-Sais-Tout de l'école, saurait exactement pourquoi je t'ai capturé. C'est juste une ruse pour attirer Harry. Quand cette histoire paraîtra dans la Gazette du Sorcier, je suis sûr qu'Harry viendra ici pour te sauver. Cette fois, pourtant, il VA échouer. Maintenant, ferme-la ou tu en subiras les conséquences !»   
  
Harry entendit Hermione gémir quelque chose avant que Voldemort ne couvre sa bouche. Il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose rapidement, mais qu'il devait aussi être vraiment prudent. Il regarda jusqu'à ce que Voldemort quitte la pièce et aille dans une autre salle avant de se jeter dans l'action. Harry se rua vers Hermione et lui retira rapidement son bâillon. C'est là qu'Hermione murmura,  
  
« Sors d'ici, Harry. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé. Je peux me débrouiller jusqu' à ce que tu partes. Pars, Harry, je ne veux pas te perdre. Toi et Ron êtes les meilleurs amis qu'une personne puisse rêver d'avoir, et je suis assez chanceuse pour être cette personne. Mais il y a quelque chose de plus. Harry, je...» Elle fut interrompu par l'horrible rire de Voldemort.   
  
«Je vais revenir, Hermione, je te le promets. » Sur ce, il sorti de la salle.  
  
******  
  
«Harry, Harry, calme-toi. Ecoute, je croyais t'avoir dit de ne rien faire sans m'en parler,» dit Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry. «D'accord, d'accord, je vais venir avec toi dés que possible. Mais s'il te plaît, n'y retourne pas seul. Comme Hermione te l'a dit, elle peut s'occuper de Voldemort quelques jours. Il ne la blessera pas tant que tu ne feras rien de stupide.  
  
Harry n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il repensait aux derniers mots d'Hermione. Elle lui avait dit, *il y a quelque chose de plus* Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Se demanda Harry.  
  
« Harry, Harry, tu m'écoutes ? Va écrire à Ron et dis-lui de venir à la maison dés que possible, comme demain par exemple. »   
  
Harry monta dans sa chambre, ferma la porte, et s'assit à son bureau. Il sortit un bout de parchemin  
  
propre et entreprit d'écrire à Ron.  
  
Cher Ron,  
  
J'ai besoin de ton aide. Viens chez Sirius demain. J'ai retrouvé Hermione. Elle est dans une grotte avec Voldemort, et je ne sais pas combien de temps elle va tenir dans ses griffes. Sirius et deux autres personnes vont venir avec moi pour la sauver, et je veux que tu sois là aussi. S'il te plaît viens, Ron. J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler.   
  
Harry  
  
Il attacha le message à sa chouette, Hedwige, et la laissa s'envoler par la fenêtre. Ensuite il se coucha sur son lit et s'endormit.  
  
******  
  
Lorsqu' Harry s'éveilla le matin suivant, un garçon à la tête rousse était endormit sur le sol près de son lit.  
  
« Ron ! » cria t-il. « comment as-tu fait pour arriver si vite ?! » Ron s'assit et se frotta les yeux en répondant.  
  
« Oh Harry, dés que j'ai reçu ta lettre j'ai utilisé la poudre de cheminette et suis venu aussi vite que possible. Harry, comment va t-elle ? Je ne peux pas imaginer comment elle supporte ce type. Enfin, que voulais-tu me demander ?  
  
« Bien tout d 'abord laisse-moi répondre à tes questions. Elle n'est pas blessée, mais elle souffre moralement. Maintenant, je voulais te demander si tu pouvais m'aider. Je sais que vous avez beaucoup parlé. Eh, les derniers mots qu'elle m'a dit l'autre jour c'est ' Toi et Ron êtes les meilleurs amis qu'une personne puisse rêver d'avoir, et je suis assez chanceuse pour être cette personne. Mais il y a quelque chose de plus. Harry, je...' Et je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie, Ron. Peux-tu me dire ce que cela signifie ? »  
  
« Bien, Harry, plus tôt cette année, Hermione m'a pris à part et m'a dit certaines choses que j'ai promis de ne pas te dire. Harry, elle t'aime. Je ne veux pas dire un amour amical, je parle d'un vrai amour. Et je pense qu'elle a essayé de te le dire, mais Voldemort la interrompu. »  
  
Harry ne pouvait plus bouger. Il avait remarqué qu'au cours de la dernière année, Hermione avait agit différemment. Elle l'avait toujours regardé différemment. Ses yeux brillaient à la lumière quand ils faisaient leurs devoirs. Maintenant il savait pourquoi.  
  
« Vraiment. Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ! Je veux dire, avec tout ce que je ressens, cela aurait été un soulagement pour moi de savoir. Merci Ron. » s'exclama Ron.  
  
Ron regarda son ami avec surprise. « Bien, dit-il, je ne le savais pas. Cela rend les choses bien plus intéressantes. Deux tourtereaux qui ne le savent même pas. »  
  
Harry et Ron descendirent pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. L'appétit de Ron, bien sûr, n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Son estomac était toujours un puits sans fond. Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux rassasiés, Sirius les conduisit dehors, et ils débutèrent leur voyage pour trouver Hermione.  
  
  
  
Note de l'auteur 2: Eh bien je pensais que cela serait une histoire à chapitre unique, mais je crois que cela sera un peu plus long que ça.   
  
S'il vous plaît review ! Toutes les opinions sont les bienvenues. 


	2. Chapter two

Bien, voici le chapitre deux, il y en aura peut-être un autre, cela dépendra du temps que je déciderai d'écrire. Amusez-vous !   
  
C'est l'été de la 4ème année. ___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A sa recherche  
  
chapitre 2   
  
Harry regarda par la fenêtre de la Mustang verte alors que lui, Ron, Sirius et quelques autres sorciers se dirigeaient vers la montagne où Hermione était détenu. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues lorsqu'il pensa à toutes les fois où Hermione avaient été là. A travers toutes les épreuves, elle n'avait jamais laissé tombé Harry. Maintenant, Hermione était en danger, et Harry devait être courageux pour eux deux.  
  
******  
  
Ron regarda son ami assis près de lui. Lui aussi pensait à Hermione seule avec Voldemort dans une grotte froide. Il se sentait mal pour Harry. Depuis qu'il avait découvert ce que ressentait Harry pour Hermione, Ron avait compris qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance avec elle. Lui aussi avait le béguin pour elle depuis la première année, mais maintenant, il avait renoncé à ce rêve. Il dit à Harry :   
  
« Harry, on va la sauver. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as entendu ce que Vol... Tu-Sais-Qui a dit, c'est toi qu'il veut, pas elle. T'inquiète pas. »  
  
Ron pouvait dire que, malgré tout, Harry était encore inquiet, et il n'y avait rien que Ron pouvait faire pour l'aider.  
  
******  
  
Ouvrant les yeux, Hermione regarda la salle déserte. Voldemort n'était pas en vue. Elle remarqua alors que ses mains étaient détachées, et les cicatrices que les cordes avaient laissées la brûlaient. Silencieusement, elle se leva et commença à marcher, étirant ses muscles. Soudain, elle sentit le sol tremblé lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas approcher dans sa direction.  
  
« Aww... bonjour, Hermione. Je vois que tu t'es finalement réveillée. Bien, c'est le jour J. Si ton cher ami Harry ne vient pas te sauver, eh bien, disons plutôt que tu ferais mieux d'espérer qu'il le fasse.» caqueta Voldemort. L'expression diabolique sur son visage impliquait que son plan malfaisant était en train de prendre forme.   
  
« Oh Harry, pensa Hermione, s'il te plaît aide-moi. J'ai besoin de toi ! » Puis lorsque quitta la pièce, elle fondit en larmes.  
  
******  
  
Harry s'assit sur son siège. ' Oh mon Dieu, pensa t-il silencieusement. Ai-je bien entendu ce que je crois avoir entendu ?'  
  
« Ron, » murmura Harry. Ron, qui s'était endormi, se releva immédiatement.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? »  
  
« Ron je viens d'entendre Hermione m'appeler. Elle a dit que nous devions nous dépêcher, ou quelque chose de mal va se produire. Sirius ? » demanda t-il, en adressant sa question au chauffeur. « On est bientôt arriver ? »  
  
« Oui Harry, bientôt. D'après ce radar, nous devrions atteindre la montagne dans environ une minute. »  
  
Lorsqu' Harry regarda par la fenêtre, il vit une énorme montagne à l'horizon. « Tiens bon Hermione, murmura t-il. J'arrive. »  
  
******  
  
Note de l'auteur : Okay, je suis désolé c'est un chapitre court, mais je pense que je devais stopper. Autrement ce chapitre aurait contenu trop d'idées. Toutes les opinions sont les bienvenues !!! 


	3. Chapter three

Notes de l'auteur : Okay, je pense que cette partie sera un peu plus longue que le chapitre 2.   
  
Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun des personnages de cette histoire ( sauf Klu, le Mangemort). Seule l'intrigue m'appartient.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
A sa recherche  
  
chapitre 3  
  
« HERMIONE !!!! » cria Voldemort d'une voix malfaisante. « Viens ici ! »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » répondit-elle en arrivant devant le grand homme sombre.  
  
« Hermione, est-ce une façon de me parler ? » Hermione ne répondit pas.  
  
Voldemort, empli de colère, sortit sa baguette de sa poche, la pointa sur la pauvre enfant, et commença à murmurer les mots....  
  
*******  
  
Quand la voiture s'arrêta net au pied de la montagne, Harry et Ron combinèrent un plan pour sauver leur meilleure amie. Avant qu'Harry et Ron n'ai pu commencer à escalader la montagne rocailleuse, Sirius Black les attrapa tous les deux par la chemise et les ramena là où Remus Lupin et les autres sorciers se tenaient.  
  
« Maintenant les garçons, je ne veux pas que vous vous disperciez. Nous les adultes avons un plan, et nous allons TOUS le suivre, d'accord les garçons ? Ce plan fera en sorte qu'il n'arrive rien ni à l'un d'entre nous ni à Hermione. Maintenant, écoutez ! »  
  
Sirius expliqua alors le plan à Ron, Harry et les autres. Quand tout fut mis au point, Sirius montra le chemin vers le haut de la montagne, suivit de près par deux amis éperdus.  
  
*******  
  
Hermione tressaillit quand Voldemort commença à prononcer une formule. Juste au moment où il était sur le point d'en finir, Peter Pettigrow entra, faisant stoper Voldemort. Cette action soulagea Hermione.   
  
« Maître, Maître, quelqu'un vient. On dirait ces gamins et quelques Aurors. Qu'allons nous faire ? »  
  
« Mon Dieu, Queudver, combien de fois devrais-je te répéter notre plan. Toi et Klu êtes censés retenir ces voyous. Tu sais, créer une diversion. Pendant ce temps, moi et la jeune fille nous évaderons et irons quelque part où ils ne nous trouveront pas. Alors, s'ils arrivent jusqu'ici tu les TUERAS TOUS ! »   
  
dit Voldemort avec une grande joie.  
  
A ce moment-là, Klu Cal entra dans la pièce. « Ahhh.... bonjour Klu. Juste avant que tu n'arrives, Queudver était en train de m'informer que nous attendions des invités pour ce soir. A présent, tu sais ce que tu dois faire, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
« Oui Maître, » répondit Klu.  
  
« Bien alors, Klu, je pense que je ferais mieux de t'avoir comme secrétaire, jusqu'à ce que tu ais assez de cervelle pour réellement te rappeler ce que je t'ai dit. »  
  
« Merci Maître. Maintenant nous allons empêcher ces intrus d'arriver jusqu'ici. Allons-y, Queudver. »  
  
******  
  
La grotte sentait toujours autant le moisi, tout comme se rappelait Harry. « Tiens bon Hermione » chuchota t-til.  
  
« Harry, comme tu es déjà venu ici, je veux que tu marches devant avec moi, » dit Sirius. Harry marcha à ses côtés et lui indiqua quel tunnel suivre.   
  
Ils avancèrent le long du grand couloir. Harry essayait de garder son esprit concentrer sur le plan, mais ses pensées revenaient toujours à Hermione, toute seule, dans une grotte sombre et froide, avec la plus personne la plus cruelle de tout ce siècle. « J'espère qu'elle va bien. »  
  
« Harry sors ta baguette. Il y a quelque chose là. Reste en alerte ! » lui conseilla Sirius.  
  
« Voldemort savais que nous viendrions » pensa Harry. « Mais comment ? »  
  
« Attends, restez silencieux un instant » demanda Harry à tous. Il entendit alors la conversation dans la pièce voisine.  
  
« Haha, je pense que ce plan va marcher. »  
  
« Oui je sais. Touèt va se dérouler pour le mieux. Maintenant, retournons vers Voldemort. Il doit savoir que nous avons accomplis notre tâche. »  
  
Harry tendit l'oreille pendant que les deux hommes marchaient péniblement le long du hall.  
  
*******  
  
Voldemort attacha les mains d'Hermione ensemble, et la mis sur une table pendant qu'il se préparait  
  
à quitter la grotte.  
  
« Oh Harry. S'il te plaît entends-moi maintenant ! » murmura t-elle. « Aide-moi d'il te plaît »  
  
« Maître Voldemort, » commença Queudver en entrant dans la pièce. « Tout est en place. » « Oui, Voldemort, » l'interrompit Klu. « J'ai fait extrêment attention à ce qu'il ne puissent pas passer les pièges. Hélas ! S'ils y arrivent, on va s'occuper d'eux. »  
  
« Merci, Klu. Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi. Maintenant, aide-moi à mettre cette fille dans l'autre pièce, et alors elle et moi partirons pour un endroit isolé où personne ne nous trouvera. » dit Voldemort avec une étincelle malicieuse dans les yeux. Hermione le remarqua, et elle commeça à s'inquiéter non seulement pour la sécurité d'Harry et des autres, mais pour la sienne aussi. Voldemort ne lui avait t-il pas dit qu'il ne lui arriverais rien tant qu'il n'aurait pas tuer Harry ? Eh bien , maintenant que ce plan était mis en place, Hermione savait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant d'être...  
  
******  
  
Notes de l'auteur : Okay ce chapitre était un petit peu plus long, mais le prochain sera plus long encore, JE LE PROMETS. SVP Reviewez- moi 


	4. Chapter four

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien dans ce chapitre sauf quelques formules et Klu. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
A sa recherche  
  
chapitre 4  
  
Lorsqu'Harry et le groupe d'Aurors entrèrent dans la première pièce, il se rendit compte que quelque chose avait changé. Tout-à-coup, un puissant hurlement empli la salle, mettant tout le monde sur le qui-vive.  
  
******  
  
Voldemort saisi Hermione par le bras et la tira sur la pierre froide au fond de la grotte. Il l'empila par-dessus ses autres affaires, comme si elle était un objet, et non une personne.  
  
« Harry, il est sur le point de m'emmener ailleurs très bientôt. S'il te plaît dépêche-toi ! »  
  
******  
  
Harry se baissa vivement derrière Sirius lorsque le hurlement se rapprocha. Sortant sa baguette, il était prêt à se battre. Soudain, un Golem géant avança devant l'entrée de la grotte, et commença à cracher du feu sur le groupe. Rapidement, Ron et Harry sautèrent derrière un rocher et se mirent à penser comme Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui arrête exactement un Golem ?   
  
Finalement, Harry se souvint de ce qu'ils avaient appris en Défense contre les forces du Mal sur les Golems. Tout ce qu'il fallait faire c'était de prononcer la IVY formule et ils disparaîtront. Alors, Harry pointa sa baguette sur le monstrueux Golem et murmura la formule.  
  
« Jadore Musilca ! » Un flash de lumière verte traversa la pièce et toucha le Golem. Hurlant de douleur, le Golem disparut.   
  
« Bravo, Harry! » cria Sirius. « Joli coup, les garçons ! »  
  
Harry sourit parce qu'il s'était vraiment souvenu de cette partie du cours. Puis, il entendit une voix dans sa tête. Elle lui disait.... « Harry, il est sur le point de m'emmener ailleurs très bientôt. S'il te plaît dépêche-toi ! »  
  
« Oh mon Dieu, pensa Harry, je l'ai encore entendu. » « Ron !!!! »  
  
*****  
  
« Klu, es-tu sûr que nous devons faire ça ? Je veux dire, ils ne pourront pas passez les diversions, alors pourquoi ne partons-nous pas simplement maintenant. Personnellement, je ne veux pas rester plus longtemps dans cette grotte*. »  
  
« Queudver, obéissais-tu à ta mère lorsque tu étais petit ? » Queudver secoua la tête. « Bien alors, Mr Queudver, je pense que tu as beaucoup de chose à apprendre sur l'obéissance à un maître. Quand ton maître te demande de faire quelque chose, tu le fais ! Sur ce, Klu prononça les mots ''Danio Suprano''. Queudver se plia en deux, tressaillant sous la douleur. Quand le sort se termina, Queudver s'assit et fixa Klu dans les yeux. « Okay, Klu, je comprends à présent. Nous resterons ici tant que nous ne serons pas sûrs qu'ils sont morts. » rétorqua t-il.  
  
« Je suis content que Klu t'ait donné une leçon, Queudver, » dit Voldemort. Il était entré dans la pièce lorsque cette conversation avait eu lieu. « Klu, je te remercie de t'en être chargé. Quelqu'un dans cette pièce pourrait avoir une promotion. Maintenant, » continua t-il se tournant vers Queudver, « je voudrais que tu surveilles la fille pendant que moi et Klu allons saluer nos visiteurs. » Sur ce,ils disparurent.  
  
*****  
  
Harry et Ron était sur le qui-vive. Après le Golem, ils savaient tous les deux que Voldemort avait manigancé autre chose. Le groupe avancèrent rapidement à travers les nombreuses salles et cavernes de la grotte. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'intersection suivante, quelque chose, ou plutôt, quelqu'un les attendait.  
  
*****  
  
Queudver entra dans l'autre pièce, laissant Hermione seule. Elle commença à défaire les liens retenant ses mains attachées l'une à l'autre. Mais elle n'y arriva pas. « Attends une minute, » murmura t-elle. « J'ai ma baguette dans ma poche. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas penser plus tôt ? » Elle bougea afin de pouvoir attraper sa baguette. Après quelques essais infructueux, elle récupéra finalement sa baguette. Murmurant les mots ''Sepor Sesaeler'' elle parvint à se détacher. Silencieusement, pour ne pas alerter Queudver, elle se glissa hors de la salle et dans un autre tunnel.  
  
*****  
  
Sirius mit son bras devant Harry et Ron. « Shhhh, » murmura t-il aux garçons. « Il y a quelqu'un devant. »  
  
Harry et Ron se regardèrent. Puis, Harry s'effondra sous la douleur.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? » demanda Ron.  
  
« Ma cicatrice, » répondit Harry. « Voldemort est proche, je peux le sentir. »  
  
Ron se dirigea vers Sirius et Remus et leur apprit ce que Harry venait juste de lui dire. Sirius hocha la tête et conseilla à tous d'être prudent.  
  
Tout-à-coup, un gloussement grave empli l'air. Harry savait que ses prochains pas allaient être dangereux.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione tenta de se souvenir d'un sort violent qui était légal; elle fut incapable d'en trouver un. Alors, elle entendit les pas lourds de Queudver s'approcher dans sa direction.  
  
*****  
  
Notes de l'auteur : Bien, je pense que je vais m'arrêter là pour vous donner un peu de suspens. HEHE- j'adore faire ça. Alors je pense que vous allez devoir patienter jusqu'au chapitre 5.  
  
SVP Reviews !!!!! 


	5. Chapter five

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien dans ce chapitre sauf quelques formules et Klu. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.  
  
Notes de la traductrice : Me revoilà avec le chapitre 5. Désolé d'avoir été si longue. Mais je vais me dépêcher de traduire le chapitre 6 qui est également le dernier. Encore désolé et Amusez-vous bien !  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A sa recherche   
  
chapitre 5  
  
Hermione réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle ne voulait pas que Queudver la trouve, et dans quelques secondes c'était ce qui allait se produire. Repensant aux années passées, elle essaya de se souvenir d'un sort de camouflage ou d'invisibilité. Mais elle n'en trouva aucun. Elle releva la tête de derrière le rocher derrière lequel elle était caché, et vit l'ombre d'un petit homme potelé se diriger vers elle. « Trop tard » pensa t-elle.  
  
*****  
  
Harry, Ron, Sirius et Remus se pressèrent contre le mur et regardèrent dans l'autre salle. Ils virent alors l'ombre de deux silhouettes se tenant contre le mur opposé, comme s'ils attendaient qu'ils entrent dans la pièce.  
  
« Ah, M. Klu » dit une petite voix, d'un ton maléfique, à son complice; « Je pense que nos visiteurs sont arrivés. S'il vous plaît, entrez, Mr Potter. »  
  
*****  
  
« BINGO » s'écria Hermione en elle-même. Elle venait de se souvenir d'un sort qui l'aiderait à se sortir de la situation difficile dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Rapidement, elle murmura les mots Revelvor Leisa, et elle disparut sans laisser de trace. Queudver marcha droit vers elle et ne la vit pas. Silencieusement, elle passa furtivement devant lui et marcha sur la pointe des pieds dans le couloir vide.  
  
*****  
  
Harry essaya de reculer, mais une ligne invisible l'attachait et l'attirait vers Voldemort. Ron lui saisit les mains et tenta de le tirer vers lui, mais la force était trop puissante, et rejeta Ron.  
  
« Harry... Harry Potter ! » hennit Voldemort avec malice. « tu es justement la personne que je voulais voir. Maintenant, revenons-en aux affaires. » voldemort s'arrêta un instant, regardant les visages qui le fixaient. « bien, est-ce que le reste de la clique pourrait nous rejoindre. » Personne ne bougea. L'expression de Voldemort devint maléfique lorsque ses yeux se fixèrent sur les autres. Voyant la malveillance dans les yeux de Voldemort, Ron se dirigea prudemment vers Harry, suivit par Sirius et Remus, puis par les Aurors.  
  
« Hmmmmmm... » murmura Voldemort. « Que pensez-vous de cela ? Ces pauvres petits sorciers veulent vraiment défendre Harry Potter. Pourquoi, Potter, je pensais que tu n'avais pas d'amis. Oh bien, plus on est de fous, plus on rit. » Sur ce, il leva sa baguette sa tête d'Harry et murmura les mots maléfiques... Avada Kedavra.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione suivit son chemin au travers des passages sombres de la grotte. Soudain, elle entendit des voix, et elle longea en silence le mur. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'une autre pièce, un cri qui soulève le cœur emplit la salle, et l'effraya.  
  
« Maintenant, vous pouvez voir à quel point je suis puissant. Muah ha ha !!! » Un ricanement fort et maléfique retentit dans la grotte. « Voldemort, » pensa Hermione, « Il faut que je les aide. » Silencieusement, elle entra sans se presser dans la salle suivante.  
  
*****  
  
Harry regarda le corps mou d'un des Aurors tombé sur le sol. Puis, il sentit une lumière lui toucher l'épaule droite, mais quand il regarda derrière lui, il ne vit personne. Quelques instants plus tard, il le sentit de nouveau, cette fois on lui saisit l'épaule quelques secondes avant de la lâcher. De nouveau, il regarda et ne vit rien. Très confus, il regarda Ron, qui avait également senti quelque chose sur son épaule. Soudain quelque chose lui attrapa la main et la lui plaça sur son poignet. Dessus se trouvait le bracelet qu'Harry avait offert à Hermione pour son anniversaire. Elle l'avait laissé dans la salle commune de Poudlard, et Harry l'avait pris dans l'espoir de le lui rendre la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait. Finalement, il comprit qui lui tenait la main. Il attira rapidement l'attention de Ron et articula silencieusement « C'est Hermione ! »  
  
*****  
  
Hermione sourit. Harry avait enfin comprit les signes qu'elle lui faisait. Alors, elle se mit à penser à la façon dont ils pouvaient se sauver avant que Voldemort ne les tue. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. « Hmmmm... » pensa t-elle. « Peut-être que quand Voldemort commencera à lancer un sort, je pourrais lui ôter sa baguette de sa main et l'envoyer à Harry, qui pourrait l'utiliser pour tuer Voldemort. » Puis, Hermione entendit une voix lui répondre. « Fais-le Hermione ! »  
  
*****  
  
Notes de l'auteur : Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé un commentaire pour mon histoire. Continuez à la lire et à m'écrire SVP ! Toutes le opinions sont les bienvenues ! Vous pouvez aussi lire mes autres fics. 


	6. chapter six

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf mon Mangemort, Klu, et quelques sorts ainsi que l'intrigue. Tout le reste appartient à JK ! Un vrai génie !   
  
Notes : Merci à tous les messages pour le chapitre précédent dont Silverwand13, Tripgrl3, et LiNe ! Et voilà donc le chapitre 6.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A sa recherche  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
Hermione était sidéré. Comment pouvaient-il, elle et Harry, communiquer par télépathie ? « Attends une minute, pensa Hermione. Cela devait être le bracelet. Je me rappelle du Professeur McGonagall nous parlant de la possession magique. Hmmmmm... à chaque fois qu'un sorcier possède quelque chose d'un autre sorcier, ils peuvent communiquer par l'esprit. « Harry, pensa t-elle, prépare-toi ! »  
  
*****  
  
Harry hocha la tête dans sa direction. Il jeta un regard rapide à Ron et lui lança un regard pour lui dire « Tiens-toi prêt ! ». Puis, se retournant vers Voldemort, il attendit patiemment qu'Hermione se mette en place.  
  
*****  
  
« Vous, crétins bouchés !!! Et vous pensiez pouvoir me battre ! Bien, alors vous mourrez tous de la même manière. » dit Voldemort d'une voix malfaisante. Il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Ron. Ron, qui n'était pas au courant du plan, se pencha, essayant de distraire Voldemort. Lorsque Voldemort commença à prononcer ces mots diaboliques, sa baguette vola à travers la pièce, et s'écrasa sur le sol. Les yeux de Voldemort se fixèrent sur la foule devant lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Harry ramassa la baguette sur le sol et la pointa sur Voldemort. Avant qu'Harry n'ait dit quelque chose, le corps pâle de Voldemort disparut. Un instant après, Klu le suivit.  
  
*****  
  
Tout le monde garda le silence. Ils regardèrent tous Harry. Harry haussa simplement les épaules. Soudain, Hermione apparu de nulle part. Elle courut rapidement vers Harry et l'étreignit. Hermione commença à pleurer silencieusement sur son épaule. Ron s'approcha d'elle et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules. Quand elle reprit le contrôle, elle regarda dans les yeux verts émeraudes d'Harry. « Wow ! Ils sont magnifiques, pensa t-elle ». « Oh vraiment, répondit Harry, prenant Hermione par surprise. » « Oops, est-ce que j'ai dit ça tout haut ? demanda t-elle. » Ils commencèrent alors tous deux à rire.  
  
« D'accord, vous ne voudriez pas nous dire ce qui vous fait rire tous les deux ? » demanda Ron.  
  
« Oh, désolé, » répondirent Harry et Hermione à l'unisson.  
  
« Rentrons à la maison, alors » suggéra Sirius. Sirius et les autres Aurors se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la grotte. S'isolant derrière, le trio commença à parler de ce qui était arrivé à Hermione. Après un moment, Ron couru pour rejoindre le reste du groupe, laissant Harry et Hermione derrière. Il ne le remarquèrent pas.  
  
« Harry, j'avais tellement peur de ne plus jamais te revoir. Je... je... » elle s'arrêta.  
  
« Hermione ? » Elle le regarda dans les yeux. « Je t'aime aussi ! »  
  
« Vraiment Harry ? »  
  
« Oui, depuis toujours, Hermione. Et pour toujours. »  
  
Puis, lui prenant délicatement la main, ils sortirent de la sombre grotte.  
  
FIN  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimer cette histoire. Merci à tous mes lecteurs, et s'il vous plaît, reviewez-moi ! Dites-moi ce que vous avez penser de la fin, si je devrais faire une suite, ou autre chose ! MERCI !  
  
peachgurl. 


End file.
